


SPN Challenge:- Genie In A Bottle

by deanandsam



Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [90]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, SPN Drabble Challenge, word:- Puff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: word:- puff.  The brothers come across a genie, but Sam does all the dealing.
Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [90]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1196215
Kudos: 9





	SPN Challenge:- Genie In A Bottle

With a puff of blue smoke, the genie disappeared into the bottle…...just as Dean came to.

:

'Sammy! Are you okay? What was that?' Dean muttered, still dazed by the blow to the head.

Sam pulled his brother up. 'It was a genie.,. Trust you to be right in the path of the stopper when it flew off the top like a bullet.'

'Wait…you're saying I was hit by a cork?

A diamond cork … pretty hard too.'

:

'Where's the genie now?' Dean asked, looking around the cavern.

'Back in its bottle.'

'Dude. Was it a hot chick like on TV? Did it grant you three wishes?' Dean asked, his eyes saucer-wide in expectation.

'Pfft! That's just folklore, Dean. They don't really do that… and it was a guy.'

Dean's face fell in disappointment as he bent to pick up the curvaceous blue bottle. 'Well, I suppose we'll just have to add it to the other crappy items in the bunker's storeroom.'

:

But Sam wasn't being truthful. He HAD been offered three wishes. And he'd made them.

The first he'd used to wish that the genie never again came out of the bottle, but the other two he wasn't ready to share. Not yet!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

'Dude,' Dean frowned, tapping at the fuel gauge on the Impala's dashboard. 'We've done four hundred miles and the tank still registers full.'

Sam didn't reply, but a small satisfied smile curved his lips.


End file.
